1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical containment apparatus and method for use. More particularly, the present invention relates to a specimen retrieval pouch and method for its use in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
2. Background of the Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by means of elongated instruments inserted through small entrance openings in the body. The initial opening in the body tissue to allow passage of the endoscopic or laparoscopic instruments to the interior of the body may be a natural passageway of the body, or it can be created by a tissue piercing instrument such as a trocar. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted in the body be sealed, i.e. provisions must be made to ensure that gases do not enter or exit the body through the instrument or the entrance incision so that the surgical region of the body, e.g. the peritoneum, may be insufflated. Mechanical actuation of such instruments is for the most part constrained to the movement of the various components along a longitudinal axis with means provided to convert longitudinal movement to lateral movement where necessary. Because the endoscopic or laparoscopic tubes, instrumentation, and any required punctures or incisions are relatively narrow, endoscopic or laparoscopic surgery is less invasive and causes much less trauma to the patient as compared to procedures in which the surgeon is required to cut open large areas of body tissue.
Minimally invasive procedures are often used to partially or totally remove body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g. nephrectomy, cholecystectomy and other such procedures. During such procedures, it is common that a cyst, tumor or other affected tissue or organ must be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of entrapment devices have been disclosed to facilitate this procedure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,379 to Clayman et al. discloses a surgical tissue bag for percutaneously debulking tissue by morcellation. The bag includes a layer of puncture-resistant material, a layer of moisture-resistant material and a drawstring. In a disclosed method of use, the bag is placed within the body cavity, the body tissue or organ is placed within the bag, the opening of the bag is pulled through the incision in the skin leaving the distal end of the bag containing the tissue or organ within the body cavity, a morcellator is then inserted into the bag, and then the tissue or organ is debulked and suctioned out of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,867 to Wilk discloses a planar membrane having filaments attached to its corners. The membrane is placed within a body cavity with the filaments extending through the trocar cannula to the outside of the body. The organ or tissue to be removed is placed on the membrane and the filaments are pulled to close the membrane around the organ and draw it through the cannula, if the organ is sufficiently deformable. If the organ is not sufficiently deformable, e.g. because of the presence of gall stones, a forceps or other instrument is used to crush the stones or tissue.
Although entrapment bags such as those described above are known, there remains a need for an improved specimen retrieval pouch to facilitate tissue removal in minimally invasive surgical procedures.